A day in the life
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A day in the life of the Archangels youngest charge; Elijah. It really is all it's cracked up to be some days. They're vastly protective of him but what they don't know is he's just as protective of them.


Zachariah was used to walking through the halls of Heaven and others averting their eyes when they saw him coming their way. He was used to ordering other angels around, he was chosen specifically by Michael to get his vessel to give affirmation for allowing him in.

So there was not much of anything he was used to getting in his way.

Save perhaps for one.

A fledgling, who for all intents and purposes, should quiver in his little leather sandals everytime he merely _heard_ him coming down the way behind him.

A fledgling under the protection of Michael himself, absolutely pampered by Lucifer, guided by Raphael, and cherished by Gabriel. Virtually untouchable and Zachariah despised the boy down to the very spark within him.

Angel of Innocense his ass!

He giggled as he was lifted up onto the Morning Star's shoulders from behind, smiling as the archangel jogged a few paces, and wrapped his arms around his head to rest his chin on the elder's soft blonde hair.

"Soooooo what's little Eli up to today?"

Warm hands wrapped carefully around his little ankles as they walked down the stone path through the market district.

Calling it the Market District was a relative sort of titling, but it resembled one vastly, shops and carts littered the streets and venders called out to passers. Toys for little ones, weapons, armor, robes and such.

Then there were the treats and other sweet and salty treats.

Angels may not need to eat but that wasn't to say that they didn't enjoy it.

Elijah smiled and shrugged, "Nuff'n! Just lookin!"

"Well, I happen to have a pocket full of coins that seem to be calling your name, what say you to that?"

That brought a happy smile to the little ones face, and he peered down to look his big brother in the eyes, Lucifer smiled again at the shining gaze that met his own.

"Really!"

"Well who else am I going to spend the Vatican's money on! Gabriel? Pu-lease!"

His little fledgling brother giggled excitedly, "Can we go to earth! Can we! Can we!"

Lucifer smiled and shook his little feet. He loved seeing this particular little fledgling happy. He had the brightest smile and the most heart melting giggles.

"Where else would we go?"

Elijah shrieked as the archangel tugged him down, tumbling down into his arms, Lucifer kissed his soft head as he bent at the knees opening his large rose-gold wings full span and shot up into the sky.

The fledgling stuck his arms out as if he himself was flying, giggling happily as the wind ruffled his hair.

"Where to kiddo?"

"There!"

Lucifer dived and Elijah screamed and it was all good!

Landing in a crouch, the archangel lifted his brother back up to sit on his shoulders again, Elijah was completely captivated by the new shops and carts and there was even more then his little eyes could see.

They walked through the colorful carts, looking between the brightly colored fabrics and the pastries and fruits, the toys and books.

Elijah's little eyes latched onto a bright colored stuffed tiger, "Luci! Luci! That one! That one! I wan' that one!"

"What do you say?"

"Pwease Wuci?"

Lucifer chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and tickling the little toes next to his hands.

"Put that little lip away you sneaky fledgling you! You know you're gonna get it!"

Handing the vendor a few coins and shrugging his shoulder, Elijah's smile was bright enough that it made the sun shine duller in comparison.

He cuddled into a soft fluffy stuffed tiger and was as happy as a clam.

They walked around for about an hour more before Lucifer was making his way back around to the feild he'd arrived in, strong hands tugged the little one down into a cradle, rocking him tenderly side to side. Elijah yawned widely and snuggled down with his new toy.

"I think its time we head home, someone has a naptime coming up on them."

Michael had been waiting for them when they got back home, and smiled at the little ones new addition to his growing collection of stuffed toys. Elijah is fast asleep at this point nuzzling his cheek into his plush tiger.

"I see he's had an exciting day, and the Vatican has had another withdraw?"

Lucifer blushed into his little tigers hair muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Dads not gonna use it anyway' and ducked as his older brother reached up to ruffle his head.

"I think it's time little brother took a nap, the two of them, you've both had an exciting day."

Michael chuckles lightly at his blush and gives him a light shove in the direction of their bedroom, as far back as he can remember him and Lucifer have shared a bedroom and they both know at the end of this hour Michael will end up there too, not able to turn down the opportunity to snuggle those two as much as he can.

Lucifer smiles at him and nods, scampering down the hall towards their bedroom.

###

Now, as young as he is, Elijah is extremely hard to anger, he's a fun loving caring sort of angelic child. He's always giggling and running around.

Be it through Raphael's hospital under the Healers fond amused watch, playing with the other little ones that end up in his care, hugging some worse off then others, and just giggling as he runs around through the rows of beds.

Or with Gabriel while he delivers messages, though, he gets more tickles when he's there then not.

He's seen with Lucifer at the Choirs practice, making up notes of his own behind the Morningstar's back, and giggling cutely whenever the elder would turn to give him a look of playful suspicion.

And running through the trainees in the middle of a class with Michael, the archangel standing sentry on an over hanging mountian, the training grounds in that of a meadow. Often times the archangel would swoop in and scoop the child up in a playful manner, hoisting him up to sit upon his shoulders.

Eli loved shoulder rides.

But there was one thing that would set the little fledgling off, talk bad about his big brothers and all bets were off, that was the line and Elijah dared anyone to cross it.

Well.

There was one who did, more often then he should, and he just so happened to speak so poorly of them during the day that Elijah was in his class for the day.

"What did you just say?"

Zachariah looked up from the book he'd been skimming through, the class having been ordered to quiet time, and narrowed his eyes at the unruly fledgling.

"Are you speaking out of turn?"

" _What did you just say?_ "

Energy, rich in nature, swarmed up Elijah's arms, like beams of light flowing where they pleased. Zachariah set his book down gently on his desk and stood, clearly not seeing the threat for what it was, and scooted his seat back to stand.

"When I say it is silent time for the class that does include you, you little brat! You do not get special privilege simply because of who is caring for you!"

Some of the other young ones looked up in tense fear as he passed them and silently begged their brother to stop making their teacher so angry because when he was not happy then they were not happy.

Besides, Zachariah was scary when he was angry, and they didn't want him to get angry.

"You are pampered! Spoiled! You have been allowed too much freedom! They clearly do not know how to rear a fledgling!"

Elijah was waiting for him though, calculated and precise, bent slightly at the knee as his fist clenched tightly ready to fly faster then it should for one of his age group.

Next thing he knows, Zachariah is on the ground pressing a hand to his nose as blood seaps down face and between his fingers, the fledglings around him in the class have scurried away in surprise and shock that one of the had actually struck the teacher. Little Elijah backs away in awe and terror as the realization sets in on what it was he had actually struck a superior.

Watery eyes glared up at him.

"Us 'ou wai! 'onna ay 'or dis!"

Little eyes watered and widened at the same moment, and the little one turned and ran.

###

"Settle yourself Zachariah", Raphael gave an eye roll as what felt like the third time of repeating himself that night. Though he was setting his broken nose once again it was clear that his mind was with their missing fledgling.

Hoping he was alright and praying he would return to them safely.

Gabriel is pacing behind him and the elder has half a mind to turn and order him to stop.

They are all interrupted at the sound of their door opening and they all turn to see, silently praying that it is their beloved little fledgling and he has not been injured in any way. Wanting nothing more then for him to return safe, warm, and whole.

Michael has a little bundle tucked into his chest, little shoulders rising and falling steadily in slumber, and they release sighs of relief at the sight of their sleeping little fledgling.

"Where was he, brother?"

Raphael gives a slight tug to the broken nose when Zachariah makes a noise of distaste that has him falling silent once more and a few tears falling from his widened eyes.

"In the Garden, Joshua found him ages ago and says it must have, how did he say it?, 'Slipped his mind'."

Lucifer has not returned just yet, surely making sure that this sort of thing does not slip from the Gardeners mind once again, and the thought of seeing calm and collected Joshua rolling around in the flowers, completely a mess, is one that brings a smile to all three of their faces.

"I am going to put him to bed, he's had an exciting day, Zachariah when I return I wish to speak with you in my office."

Gabriel perks up, "Oh! Michael! I spoke with a few of the others in his class and I think there's some things you'll want to know!"

Zachariah's eyes merely widened.

Michael shot him a dangerous look as the thought of hurting little ones filled his mind.

"It will be a long talk brother, you'd best not make me wait for you, and pray."


End file.
